Facktisour
Tracktisour The tracktisour is the biggest mammal on the face of the earth. They can be found in areas with extreme weather conditions such as Africa and Antarctica. These mammals can only live in freezing cold or extremely hot weather. Their skin provides an eight-inch coat to help regulate their body temperatures in these extreme conditions. When not in these conditions, the animals body over regulates its temperature, and causes the animal to overheat, or become to cool. They are not easily adaptable to any other conditions therefore they do not migrate or move that often. The tracktisours that live in Antarctica also have a thick coat of fur over their skin to keep them warm. A full grown tracktisour can reach approximately sixteen feet in height and twenty-seven feet in width. They are herbivores so they survive off plants and anything the earth has to offer them. Although they do not eat meat, they are extremely dangerous to the human population. With only three legs they are very clumsy and do not care what is in front of them before they step. They also only have one eye so they cannot look down at where they are going. Tracktisours’ are slow moving animals, with wide range steps. Although they may seem like harmless animals and don’t seem to be bothered by humans or other animals, they are very dangerous creatures to be near. Due to their wide range of motion, clumsiness, and bad sight, they have caused many human, and other animal casualties. In order to avoid casualties, you should stay at least one hundred feet from them at all times. You should also always observe from a far. Make sure to wear protective gear while observing them because they tend make objects such as rocks and dirt move as they walk. Also, do not attempt to feed a tracktisour as they will not see you and most likely step on you or harm you in some way. You should never attempt to train a tracktisour, even if raised from being a new born. These animals grow at rapid rates and after two months of life, they are already larger then black bears and by one year they are as large as whales. These animals reach full maturity as fast as 2 years old. Scientist also estimate the number of tracktisours in the world to be around 102. This number is very accurate, because according to the scientist it is hard to miss a tracktisour. This number is low compared to when they were first recorded at around 1,000 around the world. They are slowly becoming extinct and at these rates they are estimated to become fully extinct within the next three to four hundred years. To help the tracktisour from becoming extinct we must stop the hunting of them. Both in Africa and Antarctica these animals are widely hunted, killed and skinned for their thick luxurious fur and meat. Many laws have been put in place to help the tracktisour, but most are not closely regulated. If you want to help save a tracktisour you may visit www.savethetrack.com.